Off-road machines of the kind referred to herein typically comprise a support structure mounted on wheels, an operator control station (cab), a work implement, an engine compartment that houses a power system, and a cooling system compartment aft of the engine compartment and separated therefrom by a sound wall. The cab, work implement, engine compartment and cooling system compartment are mounted on the support structure. The cooling system compartment houses a radiator cooling system and is accessible via doors mounted on both sides of the compartment. Typically each cooling system compartment door is equipped with a built in ventilation screen for allowing fresh air to flow through the cooling system compartment.
Off-road machines are exposed to a significant amount of debris, particularly when used in landfill operations. The ventilation screens on the cooling system compartment doors can be subject to damage or clogging from loose debris pulled into the screen, thereby interrupting or lessening cooling airflow to the radiator package within. In addition, debris can puncture the screen, allowing undesired materials to enter the cooling system compartment. Since conventional cooling system compartment doors are manufactured as a single piece with built in ventilation screens, damage to the ventilation screen requires replacement of the entire cooling system compartment door.
The present disclosure is directed to one or more of the problems or shortcomings set forth above.